


Silent Love (Original Version)

by CorvusCrow, TheLastingLegacy



Series: Ocean Lovers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Babies, Based on a roleplay, Birth, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fantasy, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non Graphic, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Weird Biology, mermaid, mermaid au, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCrow/pseuds/CorvusCrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastingLegacy/pseuds/TheLastingLegacy
Summary: UPDATE: Currently being re-written! Will be uploaded as a separate work!Mermaids and humans live in the same world, but alas..not peacefully. People want to know more about what they do not understand.The lone Lionfish mermaid did not know when he had seen the ocean last, nor if he would ever see it again. Trapped in the tight spaces of the aquarium tanks, he feels as if he will simply waste away, forgotten.Then another appears, right across from him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ocean Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170353
Comments: 50
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The aquarium was quiet all but for the collective hum of lights. It was after hours, the building absent of anyone other than staff making their evening rounds. The mermaid watched people go round and round again from where he lay, half hidden behind the fake reef that had become his home. It had become routine. In the beginning he had sworn to himself that he would keep count, mark every passing day, but in the blur of things he had eventually given up counting. He couldn't recall when, whether he had forgotten to continue or given up entirely. It was hard to keep track when nothing changed day after day.

Another one of the humans walked past him and stopped before an empty tank a short distance from his own. It wasn't new, in fact if his memory served him properly it had been filled with fish not that long ago. The water was clear now, absent of life or current. For the first time in a long while, he found himself taken by surprise as more people gathered in front of the tank. He didn't leave his spot, curiosity not enough to prompt him to move. The faint fluttering of his spines was even only due to the very gentle current in his tank. He was wasting away and though the arrival of what was likely some new tropical fish caught his attention, it was nothing more than a few moments distraction. People gathered around, mainly parents with children, with the odd group of students amongst them. Everyone was excited for this new ‘exotic fish’ to be shown to the public eye. The only one not excited was the ‘fish’ himself.

The new mermaid had found himself thrown into his new home, to which immediately did he see the many, many eyes of the onlookers. Of humans. He gawked in fear, backing up as he felt their gaze pierce into him. He didn’t know where he was or what was staring at him. Alex had never once looked above the surface waters of his ocean home.

And now he was in a tank, for his life to be for the entertainment of others. Immediately he looked for a place to hide, quick to swim over into a cluster of makeshift trees roots which splayed down into the water, making some sorry excuse of a hiding spot. The mermaid attempted to make himself as small as possible, but his scales and large fins were still very visible between the gaps.

“Mommy! Look how pretty it’s scales are-“ a child would call out excitedly, but neither mermaid could understand the human dialect. To them, it was mere gibberish.  
“Mermaids are so pretty..”  
“They sure are darling. But I think it’s scared. I can’t blame it.” The parent would reply. “It has to get used to its new home first.”  
For both of the merfolk, it was barely audible, but they could recognize it as speech.

For the first time in a very, very long while, the first mermaid was in shock. He had been the only one for so long, never imagining another like him would end up in such an awful place. Spines fanning out of his own choice, he flicked his tail and moved closer to the edge of his tank to get a better look. He remembered his first day, the panic and fear that struck. It was wretched, being forced in front of so many eyes without escape. Pity overwhelmed him, though there was no advice he could offer. There were no words of comfort he could give, he could only stare like all the others, his hand pressed to the smooth barrier before him.

One of the children in the crowd standing before the aquarium's latest edition gave a shout, pointing at the lionfish mermaid who so rarely moved. It sent a small, but decent, section of the crowd turning to finally catch a glimpse. Camera flashes were aplenty regardless of posted signs, person after person trying to get a photo of the new mermaid and the notoriously 'shy' Lionfish.

The lights were bothersome, but he remained in his place, the spines just after his hairline raised up high, almost like a crown. His attention had been grabbed and though he hated being in sight of the people, he had grown used to it. He resolved himself to stay put for as long as he was able. There was precious little he could do, but he hoped if the other could even just catch a glimpse of him, it might help. He knew he would have been calmed to see someone of his kind rather than a false sea of mindless marine life.

At first, the newer mermaid didn’t take notice of the sudden shift in the crowd. He was too busy trying to curl up and simply vanish from the world. But eventually, he noticed the hum of people had lessened dramatically. He hoped this meant they were bored of him already, not doing any fancy tricks or smiling for their tiny flashing boxes.

Carefully did he peek out from his hiding spot to see what had caused the sudden shift of the human’s attention.

Then, he saw him.

Another mermaid was trapped just like himself, forced to be prisoner. He saw how the crowd gathered around him, was he new as well? Though upon further inspection he could tell he had been there awhile, the other’s colours were pale, he was thin, and his eyes...there was almost no light within them. But this had meant the other had intentionally come out of hiding. Slowly he would leave the safety of the roots so the other could see him, and he gave a very, very weak smile of thanks.

The other could barely see the smile, but he did indeed catch the fragile expression as the other peaked out from tree roots. It was in that moment that he made up his mind. Rather than return to his normal place, he remained in sight of the other tank. It was the best he could do for reassurance, making sure that the other mermaid could see him. He sent back a smile of his own, worried it would look dull, but trying so hard to make it sincere. The flickers of camera flashes were annoying, leaving him flinching from time to time, but they lessened when he flattened his spines. A disappointed hum echoed behind the glass and as some of the crowd began to look back towards the new mermaid, he realized there was indeed more he could do to help. He could distract.

He rose all of his spines, fanning them out dramatically before moving front and center in his tank. The longer he could hold the people's attention, the less the mermaid would have to deal with the intensity of the crowd. He slowly swam about, swishing his tail and trying something new every time the crowd grew bored. It was the most active he had been during open hours since those first few days of panic and he was set on doing his best to make the other's more tolerable than his had been.

The Betta had continued to watch the other mermaid, attention caught as they suddenly sent out brilliant displays of fins and body. The Lionfish was really trying hard to serve as a distraction to give him peace of mind, and he appreciated it. Slowly, he would slip away to hide yet again, but he kept his eyes on the other mermaid. Eventually, all the crowds were gone after an hour or so, and the lights would dim in their tanks. Ah- it was night. The aquarium was closing, but the Betta didn’t know that, assuming this torment and show was never ending. There was much mermaids didn’t understand about humans, only ever hearing of them through the survivors and wandering hermits who had dared to go to the surface. Some had managed to befriend them, but it often ended in tragedy. Humans were too curious for their own good.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time everyday, the two merfolk could hear faint footsteps from above, and a collection of little pellets would slip into their tank, their meals. But the Betta didn’t know what it was, and watched it slowly sink to the bottom. He would eventually come out yet again, to see the other.

The Lionfish had taken to ignoring the meals for as long as he could, dreading the awful excuse for food. He was meant to hunt, his body specialized to catch fish and his teeth sharp for tearing into prey. He watched the pellets sink down as they always did each and every day. He was planning to continue his usual habit of laying in the reef, but then he saw the glimmer of white. He watched as the same vile pellets appeared in the other's tank. 

The day had been long, exhaustion eating at him after having moved more than he had in months. Even so, he forced himself to move once more and made it closer to the barrier. He already felt more pity for the mermaid, the nasty surprise that the strange little pellets were meant to be their meal. 

Collecting a handful of the mushy things in his hand, he came back into the sight of the other and held them up for view before resolving himself to the inevitable. He brought them to his mouth and did his best to eat them quickly. The Lionfish admittedly had no clue what it was, only that it was shockingly bitter and the aftertaste lingered for far too long. It may smell of fish, but it sure as hell didn’t taste like it. Despite his already pale appearance, he looked to turn paler yet after eating and he had been trying to manage the pellets for some time now. There had been many days he'd rather starve, and enough days that he did forsake the sorry excuse for food altogether. 

The Betta visibly shivered, those didn’t look good at all. He then stared back to the pellets, and then to the Lionfish. He couldn’t help the shocked look as he yet again looked back to the pellets.

Oh. That was their food. 

He continued to eye them suspiciously, it went against every fibre of his being to place them into his mouth. The was supposed to feed off the plants of the ocean, nibbling on delectable seaweeds and kelps. Now he had to try and eat what looked like it came out of the other end of a fish, rather than something that goes into the mouth. He picked up one of the small pellets, which was quickly expanding with water and it crumbled when squished. He couldn’t even tell what it was supposed to be made out of.

Instead of eating the pellets though, he tried for the ‘kelp’ in the corner of his tank out of desperation to avoid the putrid pellets. The mermaid tried to pull off a leaf, but it was unnaturally stiff and thick. It didn’t feel right, but he tried. It was uprooted with intense ease, and slowly floated to the top of his tank. Still he attempted to bite into it, and that’s when he realized it wasn’t real. No taste, nothing. 

Then he looked to the pellets again with a heavy frown. Hesitantly did he finally give in, and he felt maybe it was a good idea to do as the other did, and ate them as fast as he could.

The pellets tasted just as bad as they looked and he had to cover his mouth to force them down.

It was hard for the Lionfish to watch; seeing the other so frantically denying the reality. He would sink down to the sandy floor of his prison, lying still as the current left his spines bent at awkward angles, though he did nothing to combat it. A heavy sadness reached his eyes as watched the rather frail looking mermaid finally try to choke down the pellets. He knew the Betta could still remember the taste of a fresh, actual meal. It was more difficult to choke down the pellets when one's freedom was so recent. 

He nodded at Betta to confirm it was their food source, looking so terribly apologetic. Soon after, he gently rose one hand and pressed it to the glass. It wasn't much, but it felt right to him, to offer some semblance of understanding. As awful as it was to be trapped in their tiny glass prisons. The Lionfish couldn't deny it was nice, to no longer be the only one. He would never wish such a hell on another, but there was an undeniable comfort in seeing another merfolk.

The Betta just barely managed to force down the unappetizing pellets, and he coughed weakly soon after, oh the taste was awful. He would rather eat sand that those ‘food pellets’. The Betta looked up soon after, and he saw the other had his hand against the glass of his tank. Carefully the Betta would move up, and do the same, giving him a weak smile of his own again. He didn’t know how long the other had been there, but he was glad to give some sort of assurance he wasn’t alone. Maybe there were others though too imprisoned, others they couldn’t see. Maybe they were luckier and had another in their tank of the same species. 

The Lionfish had once been free before. Bin all his time in the ocean, he had never seen another mermaid like the one across from him, the Betta. There was an undeniable grace and elegance to their fins that he couldn't recall ever seeing before. Wherever the Betta was from, he could only assume it must be farther from even where he had been captured. The mermaid across from the Betta was one he had never seen before either, the spines and frills were stunning to look at with the colours that followed, and then his hair...almost white, with miss matched coloured eyes. It was a wonderful sight to behold...and it was why they would become the most popular exhibits was due to their natural beauty, and rarity as merfolk in general.

It was growing late, and the Betta would soon slip away to try and sleep, slithering back into his new home to lay on the sand, at least that was real within the tank. He would be watched by the other for a moment, then the Lionfish would disappear to settle in the sand. He brought his own hand down from the barrier of the tank, slowly swimming back to his place among the rocks. He settled amongst the fake plants and coral, though he didn't close his eyes. He waited, unsure if the mermaid would be able to find sleep or keep it. He himself had been stricken with nightmares of his capture, of his first realizations of being within his cell. They plagued him still from time to time, but he resolved himself to wakefulness, to offer something consistent should the Betta struggle in finding rest.

Sleep was inevitable though, after the Lionfish’s long display. But for now he did his best to think about the events of the day to stay awake. Nothing had changed in so long, let alone so drastically. He hoped he could make a difference. The lack of language made it difficult, but it wouldn't stop him from trying to bring comfort and company to the other. He resolved himself to such as he felt consciousness slowly slipping away against his will. It had taken a lot out of him, having more or less performed. His insistence to watch for the other left him half awake but it was a losing battle. His spines began to flutter freely in the water, the faint amount of light highlighting the bright oranges and yellows.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days in since the Betta’s arrival, and things were as interesting as they could be. The aquarium was going to be quite busy for a while with the new mermaid now on display. The lion fish was unusually active as well now too. So they would be having quite the crowds. The Betta tended to hide away until the other mermaid would come out, and they would swim, back and forth and back and forth. It was all they really could do in such a small space. Then when night would come, the gawking humans would finally leave, and they could relax and sleep. 

One morning when the mermaids would awaken , there was nothing. It was entirely empty outside of the tank, not a single person to be seen. The Betta was confused by the sudden lack of people, but thankful for it.

The other mermaid was swimming freely about his tank, spines spread out of his own want now that there was no one to bombard him with flashing lights. Lazy flicks of his tail sent him slowly through the water as he bathed in artificial light, trying to remember what it had been like under the sun. He missed that warmth. In time, he stilled his fins and tail, slowly sinking to the sandy floor. Absentmindedly, he started looking over his spines, gently brushing the sand off the few that had been damaged so long ago. These days were easier to handle in some ways, no longer being under the human's constant gaze. They had their own difficulties as well through the lack of anything occurring at all. Although, now he wasn't quite so alone. In time, he shuffled his way over in view of the Betta’s tank, making his new resting place there and waiting curiously.

It wouldn’t take long before the Betta came into view , the night prevented further sleep, and so he would slowly slithered out of his spot. He gave one final stretch, his fins rippling lightly as his body quivered. He would relax and slump, finally opening up his eyes, and he caught sight of the Lionfish. Slowly he would wave, swimming over to the glass of the tank to come as close as he could. It was a shame, Betta knew if he tried to call out, the other wouldn’t be able to hear him. The water captured the sound, and it can’t echo through glass let alone though air. 

In his peaceful state of mind, his spines rose up and fluttered at Alex's emergence. He gave a small smile, waving back in turn. They both had a long day of nothing ahead of them. Though, it was far more fulfilling to have these small interactions than he would have imagined them to be. Every returned motion, every smile and glance, it was reassurance. Words might be lost, but they could still interact. Every action had its meaning yet and it helped. Their body language couldn't be taken from them. 

The two merfolk were attempting to work some sort of system of understanding. The Betta carefully pointed to the other, then tucked his hands to the side of his head, and tilted, asking the other how he slept. He hoped the Lionfish understood. The Lionfish watched patiently, soon grasping the question and raising his hand out flat and shaking it as a sign he had slept okay. He pointed towards the Betta then, repeating the mermaid's question. His heart was beating fast in his chest, the lack of light in his eyes having faded some. Now, interest and excitement had taken hold of him. They were communicating. It was so simple yet so overwhelmingly important. He was shaking faintly as he waited for an answer, incredibly thankful to no longer be alone.

The Betta smiled warmly, good, the other did get the question. He gave a small shrug. He slept alright. But it was nice, he could tell the other mermaid hasn’t interacted with another in a very very long time. It made his heart ache a little bit. Mermaids didn’t have a written language, it was never needed, but it made it trickier now to talk, couldn’t just write in the sands for the other to read. Some did speak without words, through movement and gesture. But it was not something the Betta would have learned when he could speak with a voice. The most he could try and do was maybe mouth out what he wanted to say, but could the other mermaid even speak the same language as him? Another thing he didn’t know. 

The Betta would try something more complex, he made a gesture with his hands, moving them in a circular motion, depicting the sun, and then tapped to his wrist, then to the Lionfish. asking either the time, or how many days the other had been in the tank. That was for the Lionfish to try and Decipher. 

It would take him a few moments longer to interpret. His expression fell a bit as he now shrugged before shaking his head, his spines drooping. He had lost count long ago, unable to decipher how long it had been since his freedom had been taken. He only knew that it had been for far too long and his body was paying the price. There was nothing that could change in the tank to make him regain the health he once had. Question after question popped into his head, but each was far too complex for him to try and begin to ask through gestures alone. He had stilled, even his fins falling low. After a long moment, he looked back to Betta at last. He made no move to ask anything, but he didn't leave. He remained near the glass, fins swaying in the water.

The Betta gave his own nod, hand going to the glass as a means of assurance. But there wasn’t a lot he could really ask this way, with no voice, but he could enjoy the other’s presence. Maybe there were ways they could pass the time, asking only very simple questions. He decided to ask another question. Slowly he would point to himself, then held up six of his fingers, the Betta would close them quickly before opening them again two times, then he held up two fingers, counting to twenty. He would then point to the Lionfish, attempting to ask the other of his own age.

The other was quick to catch on, slowly nodding before raising his own hands. He flickered through until his count reached twenty-three. They weren't that far apart it seemed. It made the company reassuring, but it was equally as saddening that they both had so much of their lives left. They were young and meant to be looking forward to their futures, not locked in cells alone. He briefly pressed his forehead against the glass before looking back up. 

The Lionfish wanted to ask something, needed to think of something he could. His expression turned pensive as he sifted through his racing thoughts. He found himself wondering if they shared a language as well, or if what they did speak was close enough to understand. He made the decision to attempt to mouth words to the Betta, pointing to the fins at his waist and mouthing the very same word, trying to exaggerate it enough for him to see. It was conflicting, to think that even if they did indeed understand, they couldn't hope to hear one another.

The mermaid’s eyes lit up a little, and he nodded, mouthing back the same word as he pointed to his own.

‘Fins’ 

They spoke the same language, that was good- it quickly opened up the door for many more conversation topics, as long as they kept slow and made sure their lips could be read, they could talk to pass time. The mermaid slowly pointed to his chest, and he mouthed his name.

‘Alexander’

He then pointed to the other, his tail was swishing almost excitedly.  
The Lionfish was so unbelievably happy at the discovery. 

'Daniel' He mouthed back, pointing to himself quickly. His head spines had raised up again, his emotions free to see while he was relaxed. It sent all of his fins flashing, swishing about in a small content display. He pressed his palm to his chest. 

'Lionfish.' He oh so carefully mouthed out, eyes having brightened again. For only a few more seconds, he managed to stay still, but then he made a little excited twirl before settling again, hands pressed to the glass. He was so terribly happy to discover they could have this level of interaction. It was a simple matter, but it had him absolutely ecstatic. Alex couldn’t help a little chuckle, it was cute, seeing The other practically unable to stay still for too long with these little interactions. Again, Alex would point to himself.

‘Betta’ he would explain, and he did his own little twirl to show off his fins, giving him the look of one wearing a large white gown. And he would carefully mouth out again once he came to a stop. But first he pointed to himself.

‘Like’

Then to Daniel.

‘Stripes’ 

He did find Daniel to be quite stunning to say the least, the pattern and colour, even if it was pale, was beautiful. Mermaids showed their emotions best through their bodies, those who were ill and depressed were always paler to the eye.

Daniel's eyes went wide at the sight of Alex spinning. The way his fins swirled around him, flowing gracefully, was beautiful. He was beside himself, mind slowing at the next words. He ducked his head, smiling brightly at the compliment. He gestured towards the Betta mermaid, bringing his hand to touch his shoulder before pointing back to Alex.

'Pretty. Scales.' 

He spoke silently, truly taken by the shimmery pastel scales. He had never seen anything remotely similar before. It was made all the more unique by Alex's soft blue eyes. They reminded him of the sky, the one he only faintly remembered now.  
Alex had a much brighter grin at that, and he gave a little polite nod before just twirling happily, his face dappled in pink. 

The rest of their day would be simple, but fun little interactions, asking each other questions about their lives- where they were from, families, and so forth.

Soon enough Alex was laying on the sand of his tank as the lights would dim for the night. and he would ask about his Daniel’s eyes.  
‘Unique.’ He would mouth, pointing to his eyes, then to Daniel.  
‘Why? Genetic?’

After so long spent within each other's company as much as they were capable, some life had returned to Daniel. He eagerly awaited every motion, every mouthed word and gesture. His fins raised a bit after realizing Alex was asking about his eyes. He nodded, not entirely sure what caused it but knowing it was something that had often appeared in his family.   
'Since egg." He motioned out, knowing his eyes had been different since he was just a tiny little thing. It had always been something that set him apart, good or bad. He was happy that the other found it unique though, rather than unsettling. It had, at times, served to isolate him among the already present difficulty of being venomous.

Alex gave a little nod at that, and he would yawn, he was growing tired.

‘Sleepy’ he mouthed, chuckling a little at that as he would curl up on the sands, but he didn’t move away though.  
‘Will tomorrow be empty too?’ He would mouth out to him, gesturing to everything outside of the aquarium tanks. Alex didn’t know if empty days like this were extremely uncommon or not, but he was hoping not, he was enjoying the company he had once gawking eyes had left for the day.

Daniel let out a small laugh, his fins and spines rippling as he did so. He himself had settled down in the sand some hours ago, stretching from time to time.  
'Yes, empty too.' He confirmed, exhaustion finding its way to him. The yawn was contagious. Truthfully, Daneil was outright drained. He had been more active in the past few days than he had in months. There had been nothing to prompt him to move around before, to want to interact. Alex gave him plenty of reason. The Betta was lovely companionship after so long spent alone with nothing but his own thoughts.

Alex nods, and he smiled with another yawn to follow, if that was the case, Alex planned to fall asleep right there in front of the other instead of hiding away like he usually did. Carefully did he mouth ‘goodnight’ to the other before closing his eyes, letting sleep win him over quite quickly. Alex got very lucky, not having to suffer the isolation like Daniel has for god knows how long, it kept him chipper and healthy. With tomorrow there would be more they could do before the weekend would end and their days of little to no privacy would ensue. He smiled softly, mouthing 'Goodnight.' in return as the other looked to drift off. Daniel felt lighter than he had in a long, long, time. Not wishing to be out of Alex's sight, Daniel gave up his usual place on the rocks. Using his fins, he sent sand flying as he formed a bed of sorts and curled up right near the glass. Once he was comfortable in his makeshift spot, he too would fall asleep, eyes focused on Alex and his shimmering scales. As his vision grew heavy, his lips tilted up in a smile as sleep claimed him, peace having him at last.


	4. Chapter 4

The days within the aquarium were becoming more and more tolerable now. The food never got any better, but they ate for survival over flavour now, and that was okay when they had each other. Each day would become a waiting game until closing for them to talk until they fell asleep. They both had become quite active, and it made the aquarium the busiest it ever had been in a while, seeing the two swimming about much more to the open eye. 

One night once everyone had gone, Alex mouthed out to the other.  
‘Game?’ He would ask, smiling excitedly. This had been something he had thought about for quite some time. Their culture was all about touch, about movement and play. So Alex had to think real hard of something they could do without needing to ever touch. Daniel was particularly tired, but the worst of it left him at seeing Alex look so excited. He nodded quickly and without hesitation, spines swaying in curiosity. He still looked sickly, unable to combat some parts of the situation, but he certainly looked far more lively. He had energy and dare he say he had hope. 

Daniel would circle his enclosure as he waited for explanation, his happiness only grew thinking about what the other could have in mind. He had grown to discover that the Betta was quite smart, coming up with new ideas fairly easily and often with success. It definitely made his days far more bearable, waiting to see what was on the other's mind. 

‘Do the opposite’ the would mouth out.  
‘Be quick. ‘ he would add on as well. This was a game of wits, the gist which he wished he could explain further but it would likely be lost in translation.

The point of the game was to try and move in the opposite direction of the other, mess up and move the same way, and you lose. Slowly he would move his arm out, and up, waiting to see if Daniel could catch onto his little game. Daniel would tilt his head, head spines fanning out as he tried his best to grasp what the other was trying to explain to him . Watching for approval, Daniel slowly rose up his opposite arm. He may be unsure as of currently, but he would happily try to understand for as long as the Betta was willing to try and explain. It would be wonderful to have a little game they could play without needing words or touch. It only gave him a stronger drive to understand and left him swishing his tail happily.

It was close, but not quite what the Betta had in mind. Alex had meant for Daniel to move his hand down. He shook his head to express that, and he went for an easier one, he would move to dive down, and gesture for Daniel to go up.  
‘Opposite’ he would mouth out yet again. This would be a game if reflex and speed, and if left Alex very excited, seeing it was something Daniel could grasp quickly once they had a few practice rounds, and they could take turns being In the lead.

Daniel caught on in no time after the repeat, propelling himself up in his tank, fueled by his excitement. Understanding fully now, he swirled back down into better sight, eagerly awaiting Alex's next move. His hair splayed out in the water after the fast motions, fanning out with his fins alike. Alex's drive to make their otherwise empty lives more enjoyable left him with a great appreciation he could not voice. Even so, he hoped his enthusiasm was enough to show as much, at least to some degree.

Alex giggles as he intentionally paused a little before he would suddenly twirl to the left, he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he did. It was fun, to move about freely, to swim. But their space was limited, which worked for the game.

The Betta's happiness was quite the distraction as Daniel rushed to do his own twirl to the right, fanning his spines out. He frankly gained as much joy from seeing the other mermaid happy as he did from the game. It was a weight off his shoulders to know Alex’s efforts to make the lack of freedom more bearable had paid off. The situation was a difficult one without question, but they were making the most of it. These very moments were proof of such.

Then, Alex would dive right, then down, grinning as he did so. The game would go until the other messed up, and it would be quite the workout for sure.  
‘Fun?’ He would soon mouth to the other, his chest moving a tad heavier than before. It made him wonder what kind of games Daniel might have played in his younger years. Daniel's chest was nearly heaving. He knew he was going to need longer to recover as he sunk down to rest. Despite such, his smile was nearly blinding. He hadn't done anything similar in a long time, even when he had been freely exploring the ocean. Nodding rapidly in reply, Daniel grinned contentedly enough that his teeth showed. It was quite a rare look all things considered, for him to be carefree enough to display so much emotion. The lionfish was quite beside himself with mirth.

Alex Just laughed, and He too simply let himself go limp, and float down like a leaf in the wind before resting on the sand of his tank. Slowly, he brought a hand to the glass.  
‘Thank you’ he would mouth, and only smile more, he was practically giddy, he loved seeing the other happy. The life was coming back to Daniel’s eyes, they haven’t even been together long, but the idea of being alone here was something that would kill him and his heart. Daniel's spines rippled as he would press his hand to the wall of his tank as well. The mirrored motion held a comfort he couldn't begin to explain. It left him outright basking.

'Welcome.' Daniel would mouthed back, slowly feeling his heart rate steady. In the calm, he simply looked over the other mermaid. The light always had a way of causing Alex to nearly shimmer. He found himself wondering what he would look like in the sunlight. He could only begin to picture such a sight.

Alex’s on fins gently swayed with the current of his tank’s filters, and he would lay there for a while, just looking at the other. He found him so fascinating, his frills and bright colours, his delicate crown bestowed upon his head. It made him look like he was a rightful leader to the oceans. For a moment, his heart would pound more.  
‘I like your crown’ he would mouth, his smile gentle, and he kept his hand to the glass.

For the briefest of moments, Daniel tilted his head in confusion. He didn't wear a crown. Thankfully, understanding came as his spines subconsciously fluttered. His reaction was immediate, only raising them further in a proud show of realization, his skin certainly tinted red.  
'Thank you.' He managed to mouth out, glad for once that they couldn't hear one another. He would have stumbled over his response, entirely flustered by the comment. Alex had the cheekiest grin at that reaction, his own fins giving little excited flutters. He was really enjoying the company of the other, it kept him at ease to know he wasn’t alone, and had someone to talk to. Though sometimes he wondered if he would even have a voice anymore if he managed an escape.  
Alex simply had no reason to mutter a mere word since his arrival. Talking to himself just wasn’t a pleasant thought either, so he remained silent, but content to interact with Daniel, only ever using his voice when laughter came over him.

It had been ages since Daniel had tried to speak aloud. He'd had no reason to, being alone and imprisoned as he was. He hadn't ever considered preserving his voice. He had lost his drive to escape, unable to see any point in trying when it seemed he would be recaptured long before he made it back to the ocean He knew he should give a compliment back, but his mind had stalled. It left him staring at Alex in outright awe, his hand never once leaving the glass. He was outright broken, his skin still flushed. All the flattering words over the past days only added to his reaction. He had nearly forgotten himself entirely as he looked back at the admittedly stunning Betta mermaid. 

Alex gave a small giggle at that, Daniel really was flustered up wasn’t he?  
‘Cute’ he would dare mouth, he was getting a little cocky in his words now, seeing the other like that made Alex’s heart soar. It was a very nice feeling, how it moved him, made him feel alive. But at the same time oh how he ached. Never had he ever been able to be closer to Daniel even to just gaze, let alone actually touch. The lack of such was already making him restless, being there only about two weeks or so, maybe three? He was already beginning to lose count. He couldn’t imagine how Daniel was doing, months, maybe even years here.

Daniel's heart stilled in his chest, eyes wide as he processed the reality that Alex truly had called him cute. His spines rippled before a desperate sense of affection overtook him. He couldn't remain still, leaving the glass momentarily to make a fast little spin. He gently pressed his forehead to the barrier then, closing his eyes as he did so before looking back up at Alex. His heart was pounding, he could hear his very blood flowing through his veins.

'Beautiful.' 

He mouthed the word slow and as clear as he could, knowing it was a bit forward. After the compliments Alex sent his way however, it only felt right, though the anticipation and smallest amount of fear remained present. 

Alex was laughing a Little at the Little Spin, the way Daniel looked at him. Then he saw what he had mouthed out to the other. His fins practically puffed up as his face became a light red tint, and he covered his face, doing his own little spin of sorts on the ground as he let out an actual audible squeak. Oh the compliment made him practically trash with excitement, and a smile was bright on Alex’s face as he would eventually force his hands away from his face, and he did a whole flip within his tank. He practically had no words, other than to bring his entire body flat to the glass, looking up at the other with a red face.

Daniel was absolutely taken with the sight, his grin only growing brighter. His fins and spines fluttered joyfully as he watched the Betta, the way the other's fins draped so gracefully even while so excited. He outright gasped when Alex flipped, golden hair fanning out and pale scales only made all the more striking from the blush that had spread over his skin. Daneil had both hands pressed to tank's walls, not willing to move for even a second and miss something. He could only smile brighter when Alex pressed himself nearly entirely to the glass. There was no stopping the overflow of affection that had grasped him.

'Graceful.' 

'Stunning.' 

'Elegant.' 

Daniel mouthed out every word with a growing confidence, needing to say all he could while he was able. There was nothing to ensure when they would next have a similar moment, if he would be as daring then or remember in the sea of thoughts he wished to say. It needed to be said within their current peace. Alex would begin to blush even more than before, his tail swishing quickly back and forth like the dogs they would sometimes see coming in with people. 

‘Handsome.’ Alex would breathe back to Daniel.  
‘Strong.’  
‘Brave.’  
‘Colourful.’ 

Daniel was about ready to just throw is head back and yell to the world above, this feeling coming over him was intense, almost like something else was in control, he was becoming very eager to want to be closer to the other, and his bright brilliant colours. Alex would just smile bright, but as fast as this began, a new emotion suddenly overwhelmed him. Alex’s smile would drop into a small frown.

‘Will we escape?’ Alex would dare to ask out of seemingly no where, his hands curling slightly from where they were pressed to the glass.  
‘I want to be closer.’

The rush of cherished compliments came crashing down to reality. The tanks, the prison cells they were trapped within, it kept them apart. It struck his heart nearly as deeply as each meaningful word Alex had sent his way. They couldn't touch, they couldn't speak, nor could they even exist in the same space. Every interaction was reliant on sight and sight alone and the rest was out of their control.  
Daniel sunk, head spines flattening down and becoming nearly lost within his long hair. Once more, he allowed his forehead to brush against the glass oh so somber.  
'Hope.' He uttered at last, heart beating dreadfully heavy in his chest. He wanted to be close. It had been so long since he'd had any touch at all. His entire being longed for any and everything. He needed it truly, the lack of such only had caused him more decline.

Alex knew chances of escape were slim, look at how long Daniel had been here already, why would it change now? Alex didn’t say anything else, and he slowly sank to the bottom of his tank, curling up, and resting his body against the glass. He didn’t have much else to say, but now he had dread creeping in on him. Could they ever escape? The mood swing was sudden, and overwhelming. Alex didn’t know is escape would ever be possible, and it practically made him weep in fear, every emotion was so intense, especially now. Alex fell asleep against the glass, at least in his dreams could he be soothed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been difficult to manage after the sadness that had struck and lingered over the next couple of days. The annoyances of humans wanting their perfect photos had Daniel far more tired and left him aching all the more for time with Alex. The oh so fragile light he had begun to gain back in his scales had lessened.

Luckily, the freedom of the weekend had approached at last. There was a hesitant yet strong sense of excitement no sadness could take from him. There would be time to talk, to play games without any crowds. He was determined to make the most of what they had.

Slowly swimming about in circles, Daniel blinked in surprise as the vile food pellets began to rain down. Odd, usually they were fed at night rather than in the early hours of the morning. Daniel didn’t think much about it and left the pellets to rest in the bottom of his tank for now. It was rather early in the morning and Daniel had been awake for some time, lingering by the glass as he waited for Alex to wake. He stared at the pellets and back to the Betta's tank before giving in. He had to eat and keep up as much strength as he could. With dread, he scooped up a handful and choked them down. Settling at the glass, pushing the sand about to make it more comfortable, Daniel continued his waiting. He didn't think much of it as a strong sense of exhaustion started coming over him, his limbs feeling heavy. Daniel didn’t find himself sleeping too well that night either, so he didn’t feel the drowsy sensation was concerning. The last of his consciousness slipped away just as the distant hum of footsteps and voices rose up above.

Alex would awaken soon after Daneil had fallen asleep. Alex tended to sleep in a bit more than the other by about an hour or so, so he was surprised to see the other mermaid asleep still when he awoke. Alex couldn’t do much but wait for him to wake really. But he began to hear footsteps from above the tanks. They were always fed at night, so what were the humans doing up there? 

“Lionfish mermaid huh? He seems to have a bit more colour to him compared to the last checkup.” A human spoke out from above as the opened up the Daniel’s tank lid, he was in full swim gear as well: the plan was to get a net over Daniel, and drag him out into a holding tank to wheel to the labs.  
“He’s the really aggressive one right? Won’t wake up and bite my head off?” He asked another with a weak chuckle.The other person supervising shook her head, but there was a hint of a smile.  
"Don’t worry. He'll be out for hours. We've never had any problems." She confirmed as she scrawled down notes. "Just watch out for the spines." She added, looking up finally and staring at the diver expectantly. 

Daniel was completely unconscious, his breathing having slowed dramatically from the sedatives. He was thoroughly unaware of what was going on around him, lulled into his false sleep. 

Even so, as the diver finally dropped into the tank he couldn't help but be nervous. Mermaid’s grew to be larger than humans due to the waters relieving them of the strains of gravity, and the whole matter of venom made it no easier.Yes, the mermaid was drugged out so it wouldn’t fight back, but it didn't change that it’s whole body was decorated in treacherous spines. 

Alex watched the diver go down, and almost immediately did panic clutch his heart, what was going on? Where was he going? Alex’s swimming quickly became frantic. 

After mustering up the courage,the diver finally started working on carefully wrapping the net around the mermaid, so he could be hauled out of the tank.

“No- no!” He audibly cried out, his hands banging against the glass. Where are they taking him? Oh god- he felt sick. Tears were quickly filling his eyes. The diver couldn’t help but look over at seeing the mermaid’s frantic movements out of the corner of his eye. Slowly would the diver swim to the surface, pulling himself out and with a strong grip on the net.  
“Geez. What the Betta’s deal? It’s freaking out-“ the diver would comment after he managed to carefully haul Daniel up, and he was quickly transported into a holding tank. Daniel's poor spines were being bent in the cramped holding tank, though there was nothing that would be done to prevent what would surely cause him an awful amount of pain later on. He had been moved and that was all that mattered.

The supervisor shrugged, already looking at her notes again as others helped move the tank away to a separate part of the building.  
"I'm sure it's still adjusting." She answered somewhat dismissively. There were new tests to be run and her focus could be held on nothing else.  
"Close the tank before you leave." She called back before falling out of sight.  
The diver was left behind in silence other than the thrashing coming from the Betta's tank. He could only shrug it off as well, cleaning up as he'd been told before he too left to change back into dry clothes.

Alex by this point had begun to practically sob. He didn’t know if Daniel would return and it terrified him, oh did he wail, curling up and pressing against the glass.  
“Come back...” he would croak oh so weakly.

“Please...come back Daniel.”


	6. Chapter 6

Alex would used his time to pace, swimming back and forth and back and forth as he would wait for the other’s return while his own pellets were left to become soggy and mix with the sand. He didn’t care if he missed a meal, he wanted to know Daniel would return. What hurt even more was knowing no matter what he did, he could not make Daniel reappear, you can’t talk with humans- there’s now way to even try and get them to sympathize, they saw mermaids like any other animal, lesser and unintelligent.

Hours would pass and soon nearly an entire day would go by before footsteps echoed again. It was in the midst of night, the lights suddenly brightening off schedule as Daniel would be dropped unceremoniously back into his tank. If Daniel had looked sickly before, it was nothing compared to now. The lionfish mermaid practically looked to be dead. His skin was so awfully pale, colors dulled and a few spines bent, though not broken at the very least. He sunk slowly down into the sand, his hair splayed out as he was left to hopefully wake with a day to recover before being exposed to the public eye yet again tomorrow morning.

By the time Daniel would be returned to his tank, Alex was simply hiding, peering out and jumping at any new sound that came his way. But when he saw Daniel had been returned, oh he was practically sick at the sight.  
“Daniel..” he breathed, and slowly did he swim out, he covered his mouth, the other really did look dead. But he knew Daniel was not actually dead- or he wouldn’t be laying on the bottom of the tank, but floating near the surface.  
“God...what did they do to you...” he would breath out weakly, his hand going to touch the glass as tears well up in his eyes. Daniel- oh his beloved Daniel. It made his heart ache, if he wanted to be there before- the feeling was now almost suffocating, making him gently swim and put pressure on the glass.

It would take some time before Daniel would begin to stir. His eyes opened as he grimaced, unsure as to why he so terribly ached. Even the simple stretch of his spines as he did every morning sent him gasping in pain. He slowly, bit by bit turned over onto his belly, the gentle shift of his spines in the water sending him with an awful striking pain. The mermaid wasn't sure what happened, assuming it had been a nightmare and he'd slept fitfully. Try as he might, he could do little more than lay on the sandy bottom of his tank, hazily searching out for Alex.

Alex was very relieved to see the other moving, he was so worried, he would continue to swim frantically, watching him as closely as he could. His tail was practically shooting sand left and right as he paced back and forth within his tank. He wanted to ask if he was okay- what had happened- where did they take him? If he even woke up during any of it that is- but it was slowly coming to be his turn soon, but to the lab’s disappointment, the Betta hadn’t eaten any of the drugged pellets (as they simply planned to take both mermaid’s in at the same time. Get testing over with quicker so they would be back in their enclosures for when it would open back up again Monday.)

Dazed mismatched eyes were struggling to focus on the Betta, but gracious did he try. He stretched out a single hand, too far from the glass to reach. The lionfish mermaid looked outright pitiful after his ordeal. There was no wondering now why he looked as poorly as he did amongst all he was being put through. He was confused and unable to think straight, though he was gaining more clarity with each minute that passed. In his state, seeing how frantic the other was moving, he finally spoke. A raspy but audible "Alex?" left his throat as he waited for his vision to clear.

Alex Just continue to swim back and forth frantically, unable to keep still. Poor man was really panicking for the other- he just wanted to hold him close and ask if he was okay. It was late, and Alex wouldn’t be taken until morning, but that still didn’t change the tension coating the waters.

“Daniel- Daniel-“ Alex was gasping, and he forced himself to still as he pressed his hands to the class, looking to him with such intense worry.It would take nearly ten more minutes before Daniel was free enough from the effects of the drugs to attempt to swim. He was just barely able to brush himself closer to the barrier, lying half on his side as he watched Alex. He had to rest before he worked up the strength to. mouth  
'Okay?'

In all the confusion of his situation, he was worried that something had happened to Alex. He hadn't seen the man move as frantically as he did now since the very first day in the aquarium.

‘Are you?’ Alex would immediately mouth back.

‘They took you away’

Alex would point to above the tanks. The Betta was aching for Daniel.

‘I was scared.’

Daniel was struggling to process what Alex was telling him. Fear struck into his soul at the suggestion, he began to shake, going even paler.  
‘Took me?' He mouthed slowly, struggling to make sure he could be understood. He pressed his palm to the glass before he fell limp. He felt terribly weak. His thoughts were racing, one after another, over and over. Alex nods quickly.

‘The humans. Took you.’ The Betta would mouth, his tail quivering.  
‘Hurt?’ Alex would soon ask, gesturing to some of the mangled looking spines.  
‘Sick?’ He would then ask quickly soon after, he wanted to know 100% Daniel was going to be okay- at least physically. But it was growing very noticeable Daniel hadn’t realized they took him until Alex had spoke up.

'Hurt' Daniel admitted slowly, on the verge of intense panic. He couldn't deny the pain he was in. It was clear in his every motion, in his every single breath.  
'Not sick.' He mouthed next. That was something at least. Whatever had happened didn't cause him to be ill. Knowing, however, that he had been taken without his knowledge, that made the Lionfish nauseous. He had no idea how long it had been happening. The thought it may have been going on since the very start... had there been anything in his stomach, he would have vomited.

Alex Just weakly presses to the glass, trying to assure the other the best he could, but there were no words that could help. All he wanted was to hold Daniel.  
‘Rest.’ he told the other weakly.  
‘It’s something..’

Daniel nodded after a moment and in little time he would pass back out, simply unable to remain awake. He was far too weak after such an ordeal and realization. His forehead would remain pressed to the glass, his spines fluttering in the current causing his expression to settle as one of pain while he slept.

0O0

The night would come and go, and Alex didn’t sleep much really, tossing and turning in his sleep. When he awoke, it was to food pellets dropping onto his head, he gave a bit of a blink, and grumble as he yawned, simply grabbing the pellets and monchin down on them with little thought. He would grow to regret it much later.  
Alex would then look over to Daniel’s tank, his eyes still heavy with fatigue. At this point Daniel slept more near the glass of his tank rather than in the more covered hiding place he had been provided.

Having slept quite early, Daniel had woken even earlier than usual. He perked up at the sight of Alex moving, strictly fluttering his head spines. It was the only part that didn't cause him pain. He gave the smallest wave towards Alex, a weak but present smile taking his lips. The mermaid was planning on avoiding moving for as long as he could. The pain was worse than the first night. His distress was high yet, even with the extra rest. He could only lay in fear thinking of what had been happening to him.

Alex gently waved back, and he was quick to check up on the other.  
‘Feeling okay?’ He would mouth out, letting out a tiny yawn as he would stretch yet again, his fins shivering almost as he did. Alex too lived with a pit in his stomach, thinking about what they might have done to Daniel.

'Hurts still.' He mouthed, seeing the betta mermaid safe helped him find some calm. Alex was okay, his presence was consistent still. He pressed his hand back to the glass. Whereas he usually would fight through the pain more, the drive had left him with the truth available of why. He was struggling mentally, too many fears and paranoia attacking him. The Betta would gently press his own hand onto the glass, and smile, though he was starting to have a very hard time staying awake. He would close his eyes for just a moment, leaning against said glass contently. But that was all it took for him to become utterly unconscious. Daniel thought little of it initially, figuring the other must still be tired after such an alarming realization for however long he had been taken. He himself allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a time, trying to find some sense of peace within his ragged mind. He began focusing on Alex, the way his scales so faintly shined. The mermaid was real, wonderfully wonderfully real.

About a half hour would pass, and footsteps could be heard from above, and the top of Alex’s tank was opened. Slowly, the net was lowered down, and carefully wrapped over Alex, who was in much too deep of a sleep to awaken now.

It was Daniel's turn to break down. He swam in his panic at the sight of Alex’s abduction, tail flicking despite the twinges of pain. Every spine and every fin stood tall though it wasn't in the happy way Alex had been witness to. They had raised in defense, in a show of distress to avoid anything unwanted from coming close. He scratched at the glass in front of him, the sharp nails at his fingertips meant to help him catch prey making faint lines in the barrier. Tears slowly floated up above him, his heart ripping apart from the reality that he could do absolutely nothing to stop the humans from doing what they wished to Alex; to the fragile looking Betta mermaid. Alex didn't seem to have any of the defenses he himself had and it only served to make him grow more frantic. He could only continue to rake line after line into the tank he was confined in. He was terrified of the pain Alex might suffer.

Slowly was Alex hoisted out, they had to be careful with his fins, being so large, yet thin and frail. And the next was guaranteed to cause little tears as he was placed into the container.  
“The Lionfish is - shit it’s scratching up the tank.”one of the aquarium staff would sigh.  
“Hey- get him sedated- we need to get the glass fixed before he causes too much damage.”

Every second that passed left more lines spidering across the glass. Daniel was desperate and it felt like he was doing something to fight back even though he knew it was pointless. Daniel didn't stop, even as his claws began to bleed and crack. The once clear glass was turning cloudy from scratch after scratch. Daniel refused to stop thrashing, tears still blotting slowly above him. They were hurting Alex and it only sent him into spirals of pain inside and out.

Some poor soul was sent over to Daniel’s tank, and opened up the top, and into the waters they would simply pour a sedative into the waters. Which would leave him going out like a light in mere minutes. The tank was thoroughly damaged and would need to be drained before the give in and shatter.

When Daniel would awaken again, he would find himself in a much smaller tank of white.


	7. Chapter 7

If it had been panic before, Daniel would awaken believing he was dead. There was nothing but the sickening lack of color everywhere he looked. Once again would he begin to thrash, the first thing he remembered being the sight of Alex's poor fins being damaged by the net. He needed to know if he was okay. He needed to know if he was recovering, if he lived still. Instead, he was faced only with solid white and questions he could receive no answers for. Chest heaving, he succumbed to his panic. It felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was too slow and too fast all at once and the only sound that rang clear was the thrum of his own heart beat. He could barely turn in the tank and it only felt like he was running out of more room every second that ticked by.

Daniel would be confined to that tank for two gruelling weeks. As they needed to drain Daniel’s tank, remove the glass and fit in the new, and then fill it back up and make sure the water is at the proper PH and temperature. In that time he was mainly left to his own doings, as they had taken Daniel from his tank for a checkup and experimentation mere days before the incident.

Though, one member of staff did pity Daniel by the third day. it was obvious being in such An empty tank being a mere sliver of the size of his usual tank was driving him mad. The little white chunks would be dropped into the tank, and slowly drift to the bottom.

For all the horrors he faced mentally from the change, the bits of fish left his body improving. He gained some of his strength back being on a diet closer to what was intended for his kind. His claws were in the process of healing, but he began to slowly look forward to his meals. He had missed the taste something awful. He was designed to hunt and though it still wasn't live fish, it was a huge improvement from the pellets. It kept him alive while he was mentally falling apart.

So for the rest of his stay in confinement, Daniel was fed little cubed chunks of cod, the only enjoyment he could feel in his time secluded away.

Once the tank was fully repaired, Daneil was drugged and would awaken back in his tank.  
The moment he realized where he was, Daniel swam as fast as he could to the glass in desperation to see if Alex was alive. All the trauma faded into the background as he searched for any sign of the Betta mermaid. It had plagued his mind through each day of his confinement. For the first time in what felt like years, he pressed his hands to the glass, his eyes scanning for the other.

Alex was currently hiding away in his hole. The Betta has feared Daniel would never return and he was left so defeated, and weak. His once beautiful fins were now tatters from the net. It left him feeling as if he did not live up to the compliments Daniel had once given him. To say Alex was a mess was almost an understatement. Everything hurt, his heart ached every day Daniel was gone . The pain was far more dull this time around. The Betta was quite hidden away, and Daniel was lucky he was looking when he did, as Alex was reluctantly moving back out into view to see if the pellets had been dropped, with Alex finally giving into his hunger. His skin was as white as his scales, he looked very sickly, and thin. The Betta had lost his appetite, he didn’t want to swim. He didn’t want to do anything.

Then when he looked up he saw Daniel. Immediately did tears come to his eyes as he rushed to the glass, his body pressing right up against it as his tears gently flowed up.  
‘You’re Safe’ He mouthed out, relief quick to wash over the Betta.  
‘I thought I lost you.’

Seeing how much Alex had declined during his absence had Daniel breaking down. The tears began and would have no end, drop after drop flowing up above him. He was a wreck, spines laid as flat to his body as they could in his sadness.  
'Safe- I'm safe.' He made out, curled so very close to the glass.  
'They hurt you.' He recognized, serving only to bring more tears to his eyes.  
He needed to touch, to hold, to comfort. Daniel wanted to wrap himself around the Betta and protect the far more fragile mermaid from the humans. It spiked such a strong desire to be close that it physically felt as though he was being ripped apart.

‘I’m happy your back.’ Alex would breathe out to him, and he wiped at his eyes weakly with a smile on his face.  
‘I’m so happy. ‘  
‘I missed you.’  
‘I missed you a lot.’

Alex wished he could yell out everything he wanted to say to him to show how glad he was for his return. But instead he gave a little twirl, his tears still flowing. Daniel was back, and he was alive. The two of them would be on the long road to recovery.


	8. Chapter 8

About three weeks would pass since that traumatizing experience had shaken the merfolk to their cores. Alex had begun to accept food again, the two would enjoy their nights and weekends together. The colour to their scales would begin to return, and it was almost like nothing had changed. But that was far from the truth, Alex and Daniel would never be able to fully forget.

One night after the aquarium closed, Alex would ask Daniel something he never thought he would propose to any mermaid until later in life.

‘Daniel. Dance with me.’

In all his suffering, his heart would skip a beat at the words he faced. Alex wished for them to dance. The beautiful Betta wished for them to dance. Daniel didn't bother wasting time on words. He would back away from the glass, slowly spreading all of his spines out as elegantly as he could possibly manage. The Lionfish would sink to the bottom of the tank, just brushing the sand before spiraling upwards and twisting about as he did so. Throughout the entire display, his gaze would always fall to focus on Alex, watching for every move and reaction. He had has spines fluttering proudly, so thoroughly intent on making this intimate moment one of happiness.

Alex would let his fins spread out like massive fans, and carefully did he twirl for the other, his own gaze always staying on the other as he moved, his hands moving up and towards the sky as he moved. He kept in sync with Daniel as they would move and twirl with an elegant display of fin and shimmering scales. They danced together until their muscles ached, dancing late into the night together. At the end of their dance, Alex would bring himself close to the glass, his tail swaying delicately, his chest heaving.  
‘Daniel’ he would mouth out, a bright smile on his face.

Speaking of Daniel, he was once more taken by Alex's beauty, his entire heart grasped by the other. In his happiness as they would near the glass, he would swim first to brush his side against it before settling. He would softly smile seeing the betta say his name.  
'Alex.' He mouthed back, pressed so tightly to the glass. His tears had ended, chest swelled with a stark undeniable joy that had taken over his entire being. It made things feel okay regardless of the situation. His mind could only play over the sight of Alex dancing for him again and again.

‘Daniel. I love you’

Alex would look back at the other, his eyes watery as he looked at Daniel, this handsome, wonderful Lionfish. Was it even possible to fall for another when you haven’t even heard their voice? Let alone not even be able to touch them? Oh- Alex knew the answer was yes. He had fallen for Daniel, and that two weeks of isolation only made him realize how badly he needed the other, how much he wanted to hold him. Their time together in these glass cells, helping each other get through the long days, bringing each other a sense of joy. They made each day worth getting through for each other.

Daniel visibly shook, his world stopping around him. Alex loved him, he'd said he loved him. His spines were fluttering all about, emotion overcoming him as he stared wide eyed. Once more when he would mouth out words would he use his voice. It was raspy and almost painful, but it didn't stop him.  
"I love you too." He breathed out.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you." He had fallen for the Betta and he had fallen hard. He needed him, needed to be with Alex. Every fibre of his being ached to touch more so than ever before.

Alex looked to him, and he too would use his voice.  
“I love you too!” He would croak, his own voice was just as weak.  
“I love you so much Daniel.”

Alex would flip with joy, pressing his forehead to the glass yet again as he closed his eyes. He had fallen in love with Daniel, the elegant Lionfish. To say he didn’t was absurd, considering they shared such an intimate moment together. Alex confessed his love the moment he asked the other to a dance, a ritual amongst mermaids believed to take two lovers souls and fuse them into one.

That night ended on the sweetest note. The two mermaids, now exhausted from their dance, would settle down to sleep as close as they could manage. With both their bodies pressed close to the glass, they would fall asleep together, with dreams of warmth and love.

0O0

In the days after confession, their interactions had become all the more sweeter. They knew their love was requited. As of such, Daniel had expected the wish for touch. He had already been aching to be close, but the intense want had taken him by surprise. It was distracting and its presence only seemed to grow with each and every day that passed. Daniel tried to ignored it as best he could, but oh did it get him bad at times, but not much could be done to ease the sensation. They were separated. Intimacy wasn't exactly a possibility when they couldn't even touch to begin with. Seeing as such, he made no mention of it to- to his mate. The word was new, one he had never expected he would get to use. Even so, logic could make no difference. He would find himself gazing at Alex while they talked a little more than usual, flushing when it was noticed by the Betta whom would blush in return. He tried to largely ignore the feelings that grasped him, but he couldn't manage to disguise the way it left him so restless.

Daniel was not the only one with these new urges. Alex was beginning to feel the exact same, and he too didn’t mention it too much. But it would only become more obvious with his restlessness, pacing a little more than unusual, fidgeting, inability to stay still. God, he wanted to be close to Daniel.

They both had thankfully gained most of their routine back after the trauma of being taken, something he did his best to pay little mind to while there was so much else to think about. Instead, he rested on the sandy floor of his tank, leaned against the glass with a soft smile as he neared the end of another day with his love.  
'Tired?' Daniel would mouth out in question.

Alex smiled a little warmly at the question from the other, and nods.  
‘Yeah. You?’ He would ask in return, and a yawn escaped him.

'Yeah.' Daniel would reply with a soft smile of his own at the yawn that he soon found himself repeating. His spines fluttered around him, moving almost constantly of his own choice as he lay close to the glass. It was the only way he was managing to otherwise keep mostly still. He had been swimming more often than not lately, adding to his own exhaustion. It unfortunately did little to combat the restless feeling that lingered. The silent want remained no matter how tired he became.

Alex smiled a little warmly at that, and he brought a hand to the glass. He didn’t have a lot to say in the moment, but he closed his eyes for now, touching his forehead to the glass as well.

Daniel was happy to mimic the touch, bringing his forehead and hand to press the glass in return. It was the most they could do to feel close, these momentary touches that at least felt like something even though they were still parted. He knew the betta wouldn't see the words, but he uttered them anyway with a soft sigh. 'I love you Alex.' Left his lips, as he ached so intensely to be close. His voice was rough, but the pain had started to fade some from somewhat more consistent use.

Alex would eventually look up yet again. And he sighs, his skin felt warmer...mating season possibly? He didn’t know, but the feelings were gonna make sleeping harder that night. For now he did his best to try and ignore it and hope sleep would take him soon. Daniel would attempt the same, no longer needing to recreate his sleeping place in the sand. It stayed now with as often as he slept near the glass. Admittedly, closing his eyes made no difference. Exhaustion didn't change the fact that he was wide awake. Even so, the Lionfish would continue to lay down, his still swishing spines betraying him. He'd go insane if he were to stop fidgeting. Daniel had found himself coming to the same conclusion of mating season. With his inability to keep track of time, he often forget about it until it was upon him.

Alex was feeling the same, turning back and forth irritably. He felt like the waters around him where just absolutely filled with pheromones- of not only just him. But he knew it wasn’t possible. Yet at the same time he didn’t know what else could be making him so intense. He would eventually let out a bit of a frustrated yell and thrashed a little before trying to lay down again.  
“I’m gonna freaking die.” He muttered to himself aloud.  
“This suuuucks.” He would groan yet again, now laying on his back.

The usual silence of the water was broken by a faint but very present yell echoing into his tank. Daniel's heart stilled in his chest. He'd never sat up so fast, turning rapidly to stare over into Alex's tank. He had to be sure, to see if the other was even awake. He feared the sound was only his imagination. His hands were both pressed tight to the glass, eyes wide as he realized Alex had moved. He couldn't tell if he was awake however, waiting for any sign at all.

Alex had his arms crossed, looking up to the surface.  
“Can’t- can’t stay still.” He would hiss, and was quick to get up, and start swimming.  
“Freaking- ugh!” He hissed out a little, giving a particularly vicious slap of his tail to some fake plants as he went by, which only made him flinch. To be frank, Alex was a horny mess and simply didn’t know how to deal with it- especially with the lack of any real privacy. Then, he let out a bit of an angry yell, and let out a very defeated sigh as he began to sink.

Daniel was a bit surprised as he had his answer through Alex's outburst. He hadn't been imagining it. He could hear the other, truly hear him. He swam to the filter cover of sorts towards the back edge of his tank as he only heard more faint echoes. It was the same voice, yelling and faint yes, but consistent. Daniel’s heartbeat quickened as he realized that they were connected. He hadn't a clue how, but there was no denying it. Flicking his tail, he brought himself back to the glass, eager to let the other know his discovery.

“I just wanna sleep...” Alex mumbled, and he looked up to see Daniel staring at him. He couldn’t help the small blush that quickly crept over his cheeks knowing Daniel likely saw his little freak out, but it didn’t occur to him how Daniel would have seen it- maybe he couldn’t sleep either and decided to look over.

'I can hear you.' Daniel mouthed, overwhelmed further. His fins were fluttering in his excitement as his frustration faded to the background for the time being. They might have a chance, a chance to be close at least once. His hands were pressed tight to the glass, a brightness to his eyes as he finally had hope again.

‘...hear me?’ Alex mouthed back, and his own heart began to race. They were- they were connected. Oh my god.  
‘How?’ He was quick to ask soon after, his own tail swishing excitedly at the news of them possibly being connected, a way to be closer.

'Filter.' Daniel mouthed, pointing towards the back of the tank. He flipped, basking in the realization. His heart filled with joy, though admittedly the feeling of want was only growing. The thought of having the chance to touch, to be close, it left the ache becoming that much stronger. The fragile mere thoughts suddenly seemed attainable. It was becoming a goal, an eventual, rather than distant daydreaming.

Alex’s eyes went wide, and almost immediately did he swim over to the grate, and taking a deep breath, he would yell into it.  
“Hello Daniel!!” He would cry out, the brightest smile on his face.

Daniel didn't fight it as joyful tears began floating up above him. He could hear the other, he could hear Alex’s voice. His hands would come to clutch the bars, holding them tightly.  
"Hello!" He would call back, voice raspy but clear enough. His soul was uplifted and a grin had captured his lips.  
"I love you!" Were quickly the next words that left him, his heart beating faster and his grip only tightening.

Alex felt as if he could die right then and there, the feeling that washed over him at hearing those words.  
“I love you too!!” He would immediately yell back, and into the heavens above. Oh- Daniel’s voice from the sounds of it- it was beautiful.

Daniel would clutch the bars hard enough that a small creak would ring out. The words he had been aching to say were heard at last. He knew now what his love sounded like and he would commit it to memory. It would replay in his mind over and over, kept tightly to his heart. It was more than he could have asked for given the situation and he know had means to hope for even more.

Upon the realization of their tanks connection, Alex peered past the metal bars to peer down the pipe, it was dark mere feet in. But, it looked to be wide enough for himself to be able to swim through...if the metal could be removed. Alex would give a bit of a tug, the screws were oh so slightly rushed, but one pull wouldn’t break it off. No. It would be an effort of several days, but it was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up! Some smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Also I didn't expect this to get as popular as it has, thank you everyone for reading so far!

Alex would begin to slowly wear down the rusty metal grate on their next night. The Betta would give firm tugs at three second intervals, to try and loosen the screws with his fingers, a sharp rock, and whatever else he could get his hands on. It would be painfully slow and leave the mermaid with blistering palms, but there was progress slowly, but surely being made. They had to be careful, sure to only attempt to chip away at the grates when there was not a human in sight, being as cautious as they could, or risk their hard work being stripped away in an instant.

Daniel had been doing just the same, breaking down the barred grate as best he could without bringing attention to it every chance he had. It wasn't a want to be close anymore, it was a need. He needed to be with Alex. It was all he could think about nearly every second of every hour. Even in his dreams would Daniel fantasize their first meeting, the two pulling each other close in an act of desperation and passion. Soon the fantasy would very much be a reality.

After many days of patient panic causing work, the cover came away in his hands. Initially, he simply swam there, the significance of what he'd managed to do leaving him in shock. Catching himself, he tossed the grate aside, forcing his fins and spines flat as he shuffled through the pipe that led into some sort of space between their two tanks. The thank itself was similar to the one in the lab, walls of white and void of anything and with several grates lining the walls for several meters.

"Alex?" He asked aloud, swimming closer to the opposite pipe that he knew must lead into the Betta's tank. "I made it through." He called, raspy voice barely containing his excitement. His spines were fluttering, puffed up in his happiness. He wanted to dance, to yell, to twirl, anything he was capable of. They were so close to being able to touch. The impossible was nearly reality and it had every emotion imaginable flowing through him at once.

“I’m almost there- “ Alex spoke down into the pipe, and he really began to pull at the grate with all his strength. Finally, it would give with a gentle thunk as it hit the bottom of his tank. Immediately did he begin to wriggle his way through the pipe, and when he got to the end, he looked up and saw Daniel. For a moment he froze, and he forced himself through the last part to only immediately wrap his arms around Daniel tightly, fearing this to be a dream. Daniel’s heart stopped, time even seemed to pause as his arms were abruptly filled with the Betta mermaid he had longed for so dearly. His spines had flattened to avoid hurting Alex as he brought his arms around him tightly in return. It was unavoidable. He was crying, left with such a happiness to touch at last.

It was incredibly overwhelming after having gone so long without contact. He had never taken so much care as he did when bringing a hand to Alex's cheek, staring into the soft blue eyes of the one he loved. His touch was light, mindful of the sharp nails that marked his fingertips. Daniel wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he brought his mate any harm.  
"I love you."Daniel breathed, the words he had once yelled spoken so soft and tender now. In response, Alex too began to cry, tears welling up and flowing to the surface.  
“I love you too- “ Alex managed to just barely croak our before touching their foreheads close.  
“I-I have so much- so much I want to say- ask-“ he would already begin to ramble.  
“Too much for one night- but I want to know it all- I want- I want- I love you Daniel.”

For all the desperation in his heart, with their foreheads pressed close, Daniel would dip down to meet their lips. It was light and soft; the kiss so fragile yet cherished.  
"We'll have time." He whispered, knowing there was more than the entire night left to their disposal. Though, even so he too felt the rush to get everything out. He had longed to be close, ached for it. There was so much to say and do, he didn't even know where to start. Alex didn’t give a verbal reply, instead he practically smashed their mouths together, his arms wrapped firmly around the other, as did his tail as he would only part to murmur to him.  
“I love you.”  
Alex would bring their lips together with intense passion driving his actions.

Daniel didn't even have the opportunity to return the words. His skin was flushed as he desperately kissed back, twining his tail around Alex's in turn. The heat was returning to his skin as he clutched at the betta. The pair would slowly sink down in their frantic affection and it was undeniable how badly want ached at him. If he thought it had been intense before, it was overpowering now touching skin to skin. The pheromones from them both were only further filling the water.

“Daniel- ah-“ Alex would gasp out between their frantic kisses as the Betta let his hands trail about Daniel’s body, up to his soft silvery hair.  
“God- take me now Daniel-“ he breathed out before kissing him again, his eyes fluttering closed. Daniel let out a groan, not hesitating in doing as asked. He would press their tails closer with intent for more than simple contact. There was no denying they were both eager after such a long time of being unable to touch and basking in pheromones.

Daniel would press inside his lover, joining their bodies and gasping sharply into their kiss. His spines would flicker faintly despite his effort to keep them flat. He held Alex tighter, still being so incredibly careful to mind his mate's delicate fins. Alex let out a breathy groan at the sensation, clinging to him tightly as he was slow to adjust.  
“God Daniel-“ he breathed, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck.  
“I-I love you so much- so so much-“ he would choke out. They were indeed taking it quite fast, but they couldn’t help it. His primal desire to ravish the other and fill his body with pleasure was suffocating.

Daniel was overwhelmed by the affection, nearly shaking. Every touch of lips to his skin sent new shocks of warmth radiating through his entire body.  
"I love you too." He gasped out, threading his hand through Alex's soft golden hair. As he slowly grew less overwhelmed, he was eager to bathe the other in affection. Daniel peppered kiss after kiss across Alex’s pale skin and shimmering scales.  
"Beautiful." He whispered, nuzzling against him as he moved to recapture the Betta's lips. He adored the pale colors, reflecting such soft tones under even faint light. Oh how Alex adored every single second with the other. He hummed contentedly against his lips, his own hands soon moving to Daniel’s back as he gently encouraged the other to pleasure him more with a small roll of his hips.  
“D-Daniel.” He breathed out softly.

He groaned at the movement before eagerly keeping it up himself. His kisses became more sloppy as he slowly and rhythmically began rolling his hips. The feeling of Alex's hands at his back left him so very warm, the other clutching at his skin. His face flushed darker as all the touch was already beginning to build up. It had been far too long since he'd had casual contact let alone anything even close to this. He pressed his lips to the other's neck, carefully beginning the start of a love bite.

Alex was very content to moan for the other at each thrust, only encouraging him to do more.  
“D-Daniel- oh god I love you so much-“ he whimpered.  
“Y-you feel so good- ah don’t stop-“ Alex cried out even louder, no one could hear, so he could be as loud as he wanted for the other as they made love.

It prompted Daniel to move faster, struggling to keep his spines in check. Everything was building up so very fast with each broken call of his name sending shivers down his spine.  
"God Alex-" He gasped, desperately chasing after pleasure for them both. As much as he would have loved to go slow, it simply was out of the question. There was no holding back after so long spent in what had more or less become tanks of pheromones. "I love you." He rasped, repeating such over and over as he pressed their tails as close as he possibly could with each thrust. He no longer bothered holding back his groans, letting each and every sound escape his throat.

“I-I love you too- so much Daniel-“ he breathed out as he held onto him tightly, his hands clutching fistfuls of Daniel’s silver locks. Finally- they were close. Alex found himself quickly coming close to his breaking point. When you’ve craved it for so long- it just feels so so good. His moans got higher in pitch, and faster as they continued. He kept up his pace, thrusts becoming more erratic as he tried to press even deeper inside his lover. His grip had tightened again as he too was fast approaching his limit. "Alex." He moaned out, breathy and soft as he searched out the other's lips. It was a rough passionate kiss in his need to be even closer grew with the building wave of pleasure. He wanted to send his love over the edge.

Suddenly Alex would cry out, clinging to the other tightly as he would give frantic little kisses to the other’s neck and jaw.  
“D-Daniel- Daniel-“ he would continue to moan, his fins fluttering with excitement.

Daniel felt the peak of his pleasure seconds after with a long groan, thrusting a few more times as he rode out the bliss. His spines fluttered as he tried his best to keep them from moving too much. It was an uphill battle without question. He barely had control as he enveloped himself around the Betta, nuzzling his mate as he met his gaze again to steal a far softer kiss, brushing their cheeks together. His voice was absolutely wrecked and he could feel as much, the soreness already settling in.

“I love you.” Alex would breathe out yet again gently nuzzling his cheeks, enjoying the gentle closeness.

"I love you too." Daniel would manage to get out, his voice quiet. He would slowly thread his fingers through Alex's hair, smiling gently with a tired mirthful gaze. He refused to sleep, not when he had time to be with his love.  
"I've always thought you look like the moon." He would begin softly after a few moments pause. His eyes would briefly fall to the speckling of scales over the Betta's shoulders. His hand would drift to brush over them as he looked back into the soft blue of Alex's eyes.  
"The way its light drapes into the water." He continued still, gently touching their foreheads.

“Oh Daniel...” he breathed out very weakly, pressing a kiss to his nose.  
“I always saw you as a fish of royalty...with that wonderful crown on top of your head.” Alex would breath, gently touching the side of Daniel’s face.  
“And your eyes...stunning. Absolutely stunning.”

Daniel ducked his head into the touch, blushing at the words. The mention of the crown like spines upon his head had him daring to raise them further. He was so thoroughly taken by Alex. The other had stolen his heart. He would kiss his palm, sighing softly.  
"Thank you love." He would utter oh so quiet, relishing the affection. After so many days of aching, it was a significant relief to now lay in the afterglow of their actions.

“Of course- I think it’s pretty.” Alex said with a cheeky grin, and he pulled Daniel down so they could cuddle at the bottom of the holding tank.  
“And I am so glad we have this time together...I’ve wanted it for so long.”

The Lionfish let out a laugh, happily curling himself around Alex.  
"It's all I've been able to think about." He admitted softly,  
"Didn't think we would have this." The thought of not being able to continue their closeness from there on out had him tucking closer. His hand settled at his lover's hip where soft skin transitioned to scales and he kissed Alex's cheek.

“Me either...oh it ached Daniel. It hurt...” Alex breathed out oh so softly.  
“Being able to only see but not touch...not hear.” He admits with a meek murmur.  
“It hasn’t been easy but we found a way- oh we found a way.”

"We have time now." Daniel confirmed, affection bleeding into his tone.  
"I always thought I would be alone." He admitted a tad somber, bringing himself closer as a result.  
"You gave me hope." His expression lifted then. The Betta had indeed brought him motivation to keep going. Alex had become his reason to be alive, his drive to continue fighting and perhaps one day be free.

“That means so much to hear...I hope I do not give false hope.” he breathed out softly.  
“We will find a way out of here. I promise.” He assured him with a gentle kiss.  
“We will find a way.”

"I have no doubt." Daniel would murmur back. Months ago he never would have imagined being anything but alone. Now here he was holding his mate in his arms, cherishing the feeling of touch upon his skin. If there was no fear of being found out, he would happily curl their tails together and remain for eternity.

Alex nods, and he nestled close, his face hidden within his chest.  
“Yeah...gosh. This still doesn’t feel real. “ he admits oh so weakly, touching Daniel’s chest softly.

Daniel's heart picked up, gently wrapping his arms around the other.  
"Feels like a dream." He would agree, his chin tucked above Alex's head.  
One of his hands would dare to brush against the Betta's fins, though only the knuckles. He could be careful, knew he could, but he refused to take the risk of his claws damaging the delicate frills.

Alex would giggle a bit.  
“Heh- That tickles.” Alex grinned with a cheeky look.  
“You’re a Lionfish Right? Are you poisonous like one too?” He would ask, looking to his crown.

"I am." The other would confirm softly, "The spines can't cause any harm unless they cut." It was a bit difficult to keep from expressing his emotions through them, but he was determined to avoid hurting his love on accident. At Alex's lingering gaze he would speak again.  
"You can touch, if you want- just not the ends." Daniel explained softly. He had cut himself on his own spines a few times. The venom couldn't affect him, but even so it had hurt more than he'd expected.

Alex nods, and oh so carefully did he touch a spine upon his crown.  
“I think they make you look quite handsome.” He smiled softly, gently moving his hand away to just lay in the other’s hold.

The words had him tearing up. The spines had often driven others away from him and to have Alex compliment them had his already strong emotions only grow. He would close his eyes as he kissed the other's forehead before bringing his to meet.  
"Thank you." He whispered, cupping his face.

But deep down inside his heart already began to ache again, this would likely be their only night together. So he would kiss and hold Daniel, cherish him as if tomorrow he would be no more, because really...that’s how it felt to Alex. That after tonight when they return to their tanks. He would be no more, and left alone. It’s a tragedy, falling for someone you can never have, someone you can never hold.  
Daniel avoided the thought of their eventual parting. He knew what it was like to touch now. The feeling of the Betta's graceful fins; the wonderful weight of Alex in his arms. Every little moment and word was settling sharp within his memory to be cherished. He could not bare sparing a moment on the fear of heartache. It may be unavoidable, but he could suffer the consequences later.

The lovers would talk late into the night about anything, and everything until they couldn’t speak nor stay awake. Then came morning. Alex had slept against Daniel all night in the holding tank. He yawned a little, simply rolling over and cuddling up more. For once, he hadn't woken early. The faintest moment of awareness was only used to tuck his arms better around his mate. He was warm and content, mentally within a deep peace. His unconscious mind only furthered the sound rest at feeling capable of protecting Alex. Everything combined meant when mismatched eyes did finally open, they only focused on the still asleep mermaid he held.

Alex would awaken slowly with a gentle stretch, rolling over a tad to face Daniel, to which he gave the other a very sleepy smile.  
“Moooorning.” He cooed out, tiredly pecking at his lips. It had only been a single night, and already had Alex’s pheromones change ever so slightly, he smelt different...sweeter.  
“I slept well. Did you?” He would ask softly.

Daniel's smile only grew brighter at the gentle kiss.  
"Good morning." He happily returned, voice gravelly though it didn't hold him back.  
"The best I have in a long time." He answered amidst a yawn. The faint change in pheromones mostly went unnoticed. He continued to have the urge to keep Alex in his arms though if it was due to a stronger drive to protect his lover, he didn't notice.

Alex Just hummed in response, cuddling right up with a bit of a giggle.  
“I love you.” He breathed out.

"I love you too." Daniel returned happily, though there was dread filling his heart. Their time was running out. It was no longer a matter of hours, but minutes before they would lose their chance to touch again. He needed Alex like no other. The Betta was his other half, his pair, and to think they soon would lose their touch and ability to speak. He had no doubt in his mind that swimming back into his tank would be one of the most difficult things he had ever done.

For a time, he was quiet.

“...we must depart.” Daniel was eventually forced to croak out due to the fear of the inevitable.

“Too bad I can't just join you in your tank.” Alex chuckles weakly, but his voice was already breaking.

Daniel’s heart dropped at the words and he forced himself to nod.  
"Hide you behind the rocks." He croaked out with an attempted smiled, the suggestion an empty one. Pressing their foreheads together, he stole one more long very sweet kiss. It held all of what words couldn't properly express, though tears would slowly began floating up. Daniel struggled to fathom returning to silence. He knew they had to, for the safety of them both, but it didn't change the fact that his heart was shattering.

Alex gently wiped at his tears.  
“Sssh. Don’t cry.” He forced out; but he too was crying.  
“We will figure this out. I promise.”

Daniel had hope, oh did he have hope, but it didn't lessen the pain of letting go. He cupped Alex's face in his hands, their tears mingling together as they flowed upwards.  
"We'll have this again." He breathed out, trying his best to smile.  
"I love you." He warbled, trying so hard to avoid sobbing knowing he wouldn't get to say those words again for what could be a very long time.

“I love you too. So much Daniel.” Alex forced out, and he kissed him yet again. But he was quick to turn away and return to his tank, he did not want Daniel to see the tears that poured from his eyes.The overwhelming joy of their time spent close was followed by the heavy sorrow of parting. Daniel couldn't compose himself, try as he might. Swimming back into his own lonely tank, he would place the broken grate to rest in place with blurry vision. It was broken clearly and he knew it would be noticed, but he hoped doing so would make it less obvious that the connecting tank had been discovered. He would come to rest curled up upon the fake rocks. He already missed Alex, the feeling of him in his arms.

Alex too would try the same, but the grate wouldn’t stay on. And oh they would notice alright, so he was left to mourn for a while. As much as he loves Daniel- he needed time alone to accept being cut off from him would last for a while longer.


	10. Chapter 10

It was more difficult to manage being apart after the night they'd stolen. Daniel's heart served to only ache deeper as he mourned the loss of contact. There was very little to be done to disrupt the potent melancholy. They still had their mouthed words and hands to press to the glass of the tanks. It's effect had simply fallen after experiencing true touch. Alex's voice echoed in his head; the Betta's gentle poised words remaining with him. The water held onto the sadness and served to make matters worse. It felt much like their emotions mingled. He knew his lover's pheromones and though he could no longer be near, he could pick them out with little effort. He could feel their shared pain.

Then a week would pass, by then Alex had finally adjusted, and his emotions subsided (for the most part) but it wasn’t the same anymore, knowing what Daniel’s hair felt like, what his voice sounded like. It only made him crave more. Over the past few days, Alex found himself very tired, so much so he didn’t care too much about the onlookers of the aquarium, and he would start to sleep through most of it.Then they would be gone, and Alex and Daniel would enjoy each other’s presence until sleep took hold.

Alex was currently complaining that the pellets just don’t seem to keep him full recently. It didn't take long for Daniel to grow worried. His brows were drawn up in concern more often than not as each additional symptom rapidly appeared. Alex nearly sleeping through the day gave him even more time to fret to the point he would lay pressed against the glass for hours in wait to see that the Betta would stir.

'Giving you less?' Daniel would mouth in question. He admittedly couldn't put it past the humans. That, and he didn't want to think about the other options. The idea that his love might be ill, or worse, he had injured him in their time together would only further run him ragged.

‘No. I think’ Alex would admit back, and he stretched a little.  
‘Being hungry sucks’ he would add on with a bit of a frown, leaning against the glass with a sigh.

Daniel pressed his forehead to the glass for a moment and sighed.  
'Will pass hopefully.' He breathed out, unable to do or say much more to help. Unfortunately, he couldn't even try to give some of his own portion to the other. His heart ached as he watched his love. 'Feel okay otherwise?' He asked, praying the answer would be yes.

‘Tired often.’ Alex would admit.  
‘Sick when I wake up..” he would add on also with a bit of a frown.  
‘Not sure why.’

Daniel's fins flashed, frantic and disorganized. He was anxious knowing there was so much plaguing Alex. When he left the glass to swim, it was due to restless panic. Brushing his sides against the tank, he eventually settled back to his place. The fear was plain on his features, brows tilted sharply as he couldn't calm enough to disguise such.  
'Hurt?' He inquired further, gesturing to his spines. His hands were pressed harshly to the barrier.

Alex shook his head.  
‘No pain.’ He mouthed back, then that made him wonder. Was he ill because of Daniel? Not due to the poisonous spines- but the possibility of what he carried as a fish from another ocean. He didn’t want to think about it.  
‘More rest should help.’

It soothed Daniel somewhat to know his lover was free from pain at least, and he nodded. Even so, fear still stabbed into his heart. His hands relaxed slowly and he sunk down.  
'More rest.' He repeated, mismatched eyes distraught. His spines continued to swish back and forth over and over again.

Alex nods, and he smiled softly, blowing the other a little kiss.  
‘I love you’ he would murmur as he laid down next to the glass.

Daniel softened greatly at Alex's motions.  
'I love you too.' He mouthed back, his spines finally settling. He would blow back a kiss of his own, to which Alex would pretend to catch and hold close to his heart. Daniel would give a little chuckle at that and smile to the other, but his fears didn't end or lessen, but his features had relaxed. They were stuck in a waiting game. There was nothing to be done other than hope the Betta improved.

0O0

But over the next few days though, Alex began to really deteriorate. By the third, he didn’t move much. He was just not feeling well, he was oh so exhausted. What he didn’t know if he (and their baby) wasn’t getting enough nutrients from the simple pellets, leaving him constantly exhausted. If he ate like he should, in the wild. He would be fine. Alex began to fear maybe he really was dying, not knowing what was wrong with his body. The idea of a pregnancy simply didn’t seem possible. Mermaids were all hermaphrodites, and some species were too different to be compatible, or would produce children unable to produce themselves. Lionfish and Bettas were on opposite sides of the spectrum.

Daniel could feel the stress in the water, the fear that wasn't only his own. It had resulted in him existing within thinly veiled panic. He hadn't seen Alex move yet. The only assurance that the Betta wasn't dead was his still curled form on the bottom of the tank. He had taken to swimming in circles over and over again, trying to manage his restless worry as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He couldn't lose Alex, not his lover and reason for living. After every worsening symptom, he blamed himself. The only thing that had changed was them being close. It had to be his fault.

More days would come and go, Alex’s abdomens began to swell, which would only feed his paranoia that pregnancy really was the answer. But even if it was true, Alex had no plans to say it outright to his worried lover. Not when the chances of any live young were practically zero. But it wouldn’t take long for Daniel to notice the slight changes in Alex’s body from a distance, with his scales just slightly more spread apart than they were mere weeks before. Daniel would continue to ask questions, but Alex always tried to assure him, explaining he’d finally been feeding well because the humans noticed and began to feed him more. Daniel was somewhat satisfied with these answers, but he still had a strong suspicion more was going on that Alex refused to say.

‘Growth?’ Daniel would mouth out to the other mermaid, whom shook their head in reply.

‘I don’t know.’ Alex stated, almost seeming agitated, which in turn left Daniel confused. Daniel only cared for the other and never wanted to make the other upset, but Alex seemed to almost grow annoyed by Daniel’s constant prodding about the obvious swollen abdomen the other bore.

‘I care.’ Daniel would reply, hoping it brought to his constant worry. Alex seemed to simmer down a little at that, giving a weak smile in return.

‘I know.’  
  
Daniel woke fitfully early that morning, the stress filled waters having left sleep nearly unattainable. He was exhausted and on edge even as he first rose his head from the sand. Each day that passed, Alex had seemed to grow more distant and more sluggish. He was still left without explanation, nothing to assure him that his mate was alright. He could only desperately continue to hope. Though, as he looked over, panic grasped his heart. Alex was no longer beside the glass.

He shot up, spines risen high and hands pressed to the glass in fear that the humans had taken Alex from him a second time. His only relief was in catching the slightest glimpse of the other's tail peeking out from behind a tree root. There was nothing more he had to calm his anxious mind. The Betta could have succumbed to whatever had left him ill for all he knew. He prayed for movement, for any sign the other lived.

The Betta was far from dying. Alex had awakened quite early that morning to sharp pains in his abdomen, and he was quick to gather he had gone into labour. Slowly did he rub his swollen abdomen, closing his eyes and breathing slow in an attempt to ease the pain. Their eggs would be here very very soon. Alex was hoping Daniel would not stir for a while, let him get it over with without ever making the other fret and worry to see him in such a state...just move on, and pretend nothing happened. But at the same time Alex wanted the other more than ever. He wanted the other mermaid to hold him close, tell him it will be okay. But Alex knew it was far from okay, for within his body he held nothing but empty eggs or deformed young.

Minutes went by with nothing remotely reassuring, only the same lack of sight or life. Daniel forced himself away from the glass, trying to reason with his mind that everything was alright amidst his racing thoughts. He began making circles in his tank, unable to keep from constantly checking for any sign of his mate over and over again. He couldn't continue without Alex. There would be no way for him to move on, trapped in a cell and having been alone so long to begin with. The mere thought of losing the other left the start of tears slowly floating above him as he swam. "Please be okay." He whispered, distraught for another time too many that he was powerless.

Alex would slowly shift to sit up, digging into the sands of his enclosure to build a nest now that he was mere minutes away from laying their young. Slowly he forced himself upright, resting his head on his arms as he gently shifted his body to rest in the dip in the sands. Alex closed his eyes tightly as he began to push, not once opening his tightly shut eyes. He wasn’t ready to look to see the eggs, and accept the one thing he had feared the entire pregnancy.

His only revelation was that he could no longer see even the fraction of Alex's tail he could before. It gave the Lionfish the smallest spark of hope that perhaps everything was okay. Maybe his mate only wanted the comfort of the hide while he wasn't feeling well. The paranoia countered just as quickly, filling his thoughts with the idea that the current had moved the other. He continued his pacing, so dreadfully unaware of the reality.

It wouldn’t take long for the clutch to be laid, and slowly Alex peered into the nest, and his heart broke at the sight.

The eggs were filled with young, but they were heavily deformed or stillborn. Slowly did he move his shaky hands to move the eggs, sure to check every last one. But to Alex’s surprise, a single egg contained what looked to be a perfectly normal baby, curled up and resting in her shell. The betta would slowly pull her away from her clutch mates and place her in her own little dip in the sand.

Then to deal with the rest. Oh he could barely hold back a sob as he carefully picked up one of the deformed, forcing the egg to crack open. It would die within minutes, but he wanted to hold it until it went cold. Oh- their poor, poor babies.

“I love you..every one of you.” He whispered, gently placing the fetus into the pile and slowly he would deal with any others still alive, holding each one close until the would pass on. It was a shame, they would only suffer if they were to live. Slowly, he would cover the dead clutch with sand, tears flowing hard as he wept for his young...their young.

Yet again he clutched the only survivor of his brood, and he looked up as he swam towards the glass and to Daniel. He hoped he would grab the other’s attention, his tears refusing to stop.

Grief and pain had filled the water, the scent of his lover's blood making him feel sick. He was shuddering as he cried, unaware of Alex moving once more, of what had truly happened. He was far too lost in emotional distress to even consider looking back at the other tank. His heart was shattering, a strain overwhelming his chest.

Alex eventually decided to try and yell out for the other, swimming slowly over to the grate, this time shouldn’t be one of only deep sorrows, as one of the many did survive- they still had a baby to celebrate and nurture.

“Daniel!!” He would cry into it.  
“Daniel!! We have a baby!!” He hoped he could hear his words exactly, and he rushed back over to the glass, being as careful as he good with the single egg.

The repeated sound of Alex's voice would coax him out of his grief. His heart would still for a different reason as he would frantically turn to see if he had heard the echoed words correctly. Sure enough, he found himself faced with a very alive betta mermaid clutching an egg in his hands. Their egg. They had a baby. The reality came crashing down on him all at once as he practically slammed himself into the glass in his need to see better. The exhaustion and hunger among everything else Alex had faced; he had been carrying their clutch. Daniel nearly stopped breathing as he would continue to cry, though now it was from a fragile joy.  
'Healthy?' He would mouth, hoping their egg was alright considering the conditions they were under.

Alex nods quickly, and he held it better for the other to see.  
‘Looks like you’ he mouthed with a little grin, Daniel couldn’t see from there but Alex saw the teeniest little spines on the barely developed fish.

Daniel's heart swelled with warmth as he pressed close to the glass at the sight. Their baby was okay. They were okay. Alex wasn't dead, but alive and well. He could barely fathom it amongst the whiplash. They had an egg, a little one of their own. It sent such a pure surge of happiness through him after what he had thought he'd been facing. His spines would finally raise again, fluttering gently as he was left wordless.

‘They need a name.’ Alex mouthed to Daniel with a even warmer close, now holding the egg close. He wanted Daniel to name their baby.

Daniel had to wipe at his eyes as he realized what Alex was asking of him. He finally smiled as he looked at his lover and their child.  
"Espére. It means hope." He would both say and mouth, waiting to see what the other thought.

Alex thought for a moment, but nothing else would fit. Espere was perfect.

‘Perfect name’ he mouthed, and he looked to the little egg in his hold. Espere...their hope.

Daniel's spines would raise higher in joyful pride. He pressed his forehead to the glass, closing his eyes. The grief that gripped him had been replaced with the image of his family, of the egg that belonged to him and Alex; their hope and drive for a better future. It was within that moment that he resolved to break free. Their baby would hatch in open waters, free from the restrictions of a tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, this is all I've written with my Co-Author. So I'm afraid I do not know when another update will happen. I'm very happy so many people have enjoyed what we've written together.


	11. UPDATE!!

Hello readers! I know a lot of you have been wondering about this story, was is to come next for these characters. Well...  
  
I am currently working on a continuation along with heavy revisions. My writing (and partner's) has improved greatly since the publication of this lil novella, and I decided I would take on the task of continuing the story.   
  
But now I have a question: Should I simply re-edit and add onto this fic? Or make it a second upload all together? Do comment on which you would prefer!   
  
Signing off,  
  
Corvus Crow.


	12. A new beginning

Huzzah! The first chapter of this rewrite has been uploaded! I have very grateful to say my wife and I will be working on this together, just like we did this one. How exciting is that? I hope everyone who are fans of the original will like the improved version, which will likely be a lot longer with a better ending.   
  
To check it out please click [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641950)


End file.
